The Hardest Button to Button
by Jirubee
Summary: A citrusy threeshot. Stuck in Kagome's time as a human has it's perks. All he needed was a little help with one button and got a lot more than he expected. UPDATE: CHAP 3 IS UP. COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

I don't own InuYasha. I'm just a pervert that likes making them deviants.

~Jiru

Please R&R! :D

Pallid hands searched the expansion of the thread that tied around the neck of the "lover" she longed to hold. He was bedraggled by the storm that had fallen upon him, leaving the sour notes of its song littered across his damp hair.

The smell of pine premeated through the rush of urgency that crawled through the pits of Kagome's stomach and through the very breath that she took. He was something familiar, something foreign, and something wild she had tried to capture.

She vaguely believed that he would be so willing to give himself to her in such a manner. Each gentle nudge of his nose against her flushed skin caused her to tighten her grab around his kotodama.

He held her so tightly that the eruptive electricity welling in her veins would surely extend to him. The miko was a great many things, but easy was not one of them. This was one of the rare occasions that her hanyou had been so forward.

He was suffering. His misery always drew him closer to her for a comfort she had often refused to provide.

For a moment, she let hands roam across her waist, pulling and tugging at her night clothes like they were crumpling paper. "Kagome." He rasped, feeling his senses diminish in such a hasty manner that he shudder.

His transformations on these moonless nights weren't as smooth as they once had been. It seemed more harsh the older he got. Kagome let out a warmth sigh and wrapped her arms around his head, cradling him against her chest.

"It's alright, InuYasha." She whispered, guiding him to her carpeted floor. His claws retracted into his cuticles, causing them to bleed.

InuYasha had never had the luxury of being stuck in her time during his weakest hours. It was something she was thankful for this time. He had been so severely wounded during the last lunar cycle, that he had nearly lost his life.

He still had the taut scarring on his cheek that reminded her about the incident. She had been the brave one, saving him from the youkai that night. It was still an open wound in his pride. Kagome had kept her mouth shut since it happened.

He would have just yelled at her and told her a woman couldn't take care of him. However, as she ran her fingers through his gossamer hair, she realized that he needed her. Whether it be for his human nights, or his own comfort.

Her loyalty was almost unbearable and unforgiving. The boy had done so much to her over the years and still she stood by him. All of the confusion left him a fluster with his charitable cause - Kikyo.

Kagome was his owner, if it came down to it. She could bury him in the ground and he would always be there when she called him. He was certainly in good graces with her tonight for finally listening to her demands.

A small moan errupted from his mouth as his fangs slipped away. The sound made Kagome blush as she slumped with her back against her bed. She cherished little moments like this. Closing her worried gray eyes, she watched his hair darken and his ears shifting.

She'd never realized that it hurt him to become a human, but it was for the best that he was with her. Sango and Miroku had seen it plenty of times, but his gaurd was never as low.

After a while, she curled her knees up and let him rest his weary head in her lap.

"Do you feel any better?" She asked, sliding her Geometry book to the floor with her.

InuYasha cracked a dark eye open, "Yeah. Can I stay like this a little longer?" He asked quietly. It almost embarassed him to ask. He knew that if he hadn't said anything, Kagome would have sat like that all night.

Her heart was too big for her body, he thought idly.

"Why would you even ask me that?" The dark headed girl said, reading the notes she had crammed in her book. "I've done this for you a million times."

A blantant frown riddled his mouth as he turned on his side to see what she was doing. The shift made the girl tense beneath him. "Is this for your test?"

"Mhm," She answered idly and stroked his bangs as if it was a second nature. She admittedly enjoyed these nights. He was so much more willing to let his emotions show through and it made her feel important. "I hate these damn things."

"Since when did you start talking like that?" InuYasha teased, shedding a toothy grin. When the girl looked down, she felt her skin explode with heat.

"I guess being around you rubs off." The miko replied with a scoff. "It's nice to see you actually smiling."

InuYasha turned his face away and pushed himself upon his bottom. "Keh. I really don't think that you need to be throwing yourself at me when I'm like this. This is like taking advantage of me."

Kagome furrowed her brows and palmed her face in aggitation. "You're a jerk, InuYasha."

There it was. All the humdrum moments of seclusion and warmth came crumbling down with his smartass mouth.

With a sigh, the leggy girl stood up and tossed her book back on her bed.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked her in a huff, hiding his nervous hands within the sleeves of his haori.

Kagome shot him a look over her shoulder. "I'm going to go and get something to eat. Everyone's out at the movies and I don't feel like cooking." She said, reaching into her small closet for a change of clothes.

"I thought you were gonna get some rest." He asked, a thousand things running through his head that all involved that Hojo kid he had seen and smelled on her.

"It's still early." She said, pulling out a cotton sundress and a pair of shoes. "It'd be nice to actually do something while I'm here."

For a moment, the room filled with a heavy silence before Kagome looked at him with a cheeky grin. Dropping to her knees in front of him, she leaned into his face.

"Do you want to come with me?" She asked, receiving an almost mortified look from the boy.

Turning his nose up at her, he scoffed, "Are you kidding me? You don't like when I do anything with you here."

If it was a matter of pride, then it must have been sore from all of the times she had scolded him for following her with those pert ears atop his head. If it was jealously, then he would cave and come alone anyway to follow her.

The girl leaned back and let out a heavy sigh. "If you want to come and get some food, then I'll get you some of my father's old clothes."

InuYasha shot her a glance as he jumped to his feet. Kagome never spoke of her father. He knew that he had passed when she was a few years younger. The wound was probably still as open and salty as when it happened.

It was the same with his mother.

That was just another binding aspect that kept him drawn to the girl. His heart tugged for her and he barely nodded. "Alright, Kagome."

Her heart skipped several beats as she rushed out of the room to change. When she returned she held a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans that probably needed a little pinning.

InuYasha took in the girl's fitted white dress and looked nervously at the floor. Her shoulders were almost bare and all of that soft skin littered her like silk. Her eyes shown peculiarly in the low haze of her bedroom light.

Her nimble hands placed the clothing out on her bed proudly. "I really wish that Sota was here to help you get dressed." She said, trying to avoid the thought of him naked.

InuYasha reached down at fingered the thin clothing curiously. "How do I put this on?" He looked as though he had never seen such a horrid thing.

Kagome's skin couldn't hide the color it had become as she stammered. "Ww-ell, you do this." She took the shirt and pulled it over her head and grabbed the jeans, pulling them over each leg and buttoned them.

They fell off as soon as she let go and she laughed lightly. "They're not supposed to do that." She muttered.

The boy snickered at how easy it looked. Compared to killing youkai, how hard could it have been to put on something so simple. As if not thinking, he wrestled with haori and tossed it aside, baring his white undershirt riddled with holes.

Kagome turned away and looked at her door. "I'm going to go out here while you change." She said in a guster, trying to get out of the room as quickly as possible. She'd seen him naked a million times before, but it didn't change the fact that he was a boy in her room.

She couldn't get her door closed the first two times she attempted, leaving InuYasha perplexed.

The boy stood in awe of the clothing she had left for him. Idly, he removed his hakama and undershirt, tossing them on the floor with the haori. He managed to fumble around until he got the shirt over his head.

The pants had been a challenge as he tried about ten different times to put them on. Sighing, he slipped them up to his waist and fidgeted with the button to no avail. The denim hung loosely around his hips, exposing the ridged bones beneath his skin.

He looked down in defeat, cursing beneath his breath. "Oi, Kagome!" He called, seeing the girl peek in through the very smallest of cracks in her door.

"Are you done?" She asked hesitantly.

InuYasha glowered at her and jerked the waist of his jeans back and forth like a child. "This is pissing me off."

Kagome stared at the floor, cheeks redder than a fire. "Do you need help?"

"I don't need your help." He said coldly. Though, he knew it a few minutes she would cave and help him. The blush on his face was almost as horribly noticeable as hers.

A few more failed tries and he sat with on the edge of the bed with his hands knitted in the top sheet.

Kagome assumed that he had finished and raised her eyes. She held her breath and felt a panic crawling in her stomach. "What are you doing?" She yelped, looking at how he was sitting.

His hand gestured to the zipper and damned button that he couldn't figure out. "What the fuck did you give me? This is the biggest pain in the ass."

Kagome wanted to crawl in a hole and die. Of all the ideas that she had ever had, this had to be the worst one as far as her sensibilities went. She had wanted to have this kind of opportunity with him, but really? A button was worse of an enemy than Naraku?

She felt a skimming of sweat crease across her brow as she forced her body to move in his direction. Quickly, she turned her head away, looking at a picture hanging on her wall.

"What do you need help with?" She asked, knowing that he was looking in the opposite direction as well.

"The button." He grumbled, a disgruntled pout on his mouth. His brows were furrowed as he let out a sigh.

Kagome quivered. "Alright, let me fix your hair first." She said, blindly pulling his hair and kotodama no nenju from the collar of the shirt. When she felt his hair spill out from its confines, she clenched her fists in reassurance.

_You can do this! He's the person that saves your life! This won't kill you. IT WILL NOT KILL YOU._ She thought to herself.

Kneeling down, she focused on the pink sheets that rested below him and cautiously raised her hands. When she finally touched the denim, she felt him jerk.

Her heart beat wildly, causing her movement to stagger and flail. "S-stay still." She requested, feeling the smooth button cool her hot fingers. Her knuckle grazed the smooth flesh below his navel and she clenched her jaw.

InuYasha bit his lip, shooting her a half lidded glance. He wanted to look at her, but he wasn't sure what to say in response.

...Or if he should have even said a thing at all.

His skin was terribly smooth despite the scarring. Kagome fought with the fabric for a moment before her clumsy hands touched his skin again. Immediately she let go and slumped her head against the side of her bed.

Not yet realizing that she had firmly planted herself in-between his legs. "I can't do it." She admitted, covering her cheeks with her hands. She shook her head back and forth until she hit his knee with her head.

InuYasha blinked at her, mouth agape. "Kagome?" He forced her name out as though it was the first time he had said it.

The girl raised her head, eyes wide with shock. She raised up, sucking in the largest breath she had ever taken in her life. When her mortified eyes met his, she parted her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

She did managed to strangle out "Gomen" a few times. InuYasha swallowed all of the saliva in his mouth as she tried to skid back. His body was tense as the air in the miko's room.

InuYasha dragged his heavy hands across her bed and grabbed her wrist as she tried to get up from her spot. "What's wrong with you?"

Kagome looked at him as though he was dumb as rocks. "Seriously?"

InuYasha made the same face at her. "I asked, didn't I?"

Kagome's face probably looked like a Christmas tree. It couldn't make its mind up if it wanted to be red or green. She didn't say much of anything as she tried to get up. InuYasha pulled her into him, her face at his stomach.

He leaned over her, showering her with his long black hair. Her face was littered with a layer of red as he reached down and grabbed her chin. His dark eyes were curious, bright with questions he wanted to ask her.

When he opened his mouth to talk, she saw his dulled canines and the edge of his teeth. His breath was warm on her face and she was forced to look at him. If not, it would be his lap.

InuYasha eyed her for a moment. Her mouth looked so soft in its parted state. He licked his lips, moving his hands into her hair. Kagome froze completely. Her heart may very well have stopped as he violently kissed her.

He tumbled over on her, careful not to hurt her.

He sat hunched above her waist, pressing his tongue into her mouth. The girl's hands gripped to his sides, pulling the shirt above his stomach. The light of her room cast their shadow on the wall as he pulled back for a moment to breathe.

His parted, slick mouth was a centimeter above hers to feel her warmth. Kagome's face broke out in a flush and her skin was hot with gooseflesh as she clung to him. His legs rested on either side of her slender waist.

The boy instinctively nipped at her neck, sending a shiver to her toes. She let out a moan, trying her best to keep her body still. She felt him harden and press against her stomach, making it difficult to not touch him.

Her back arched into him when he nipped the curve of her neck, causing her hands to meet in the midst of his stomah. Her nails pressed his skin white beneath them as she felt the soft hair that harbored the source of her problems.

She wanted to touch him, but refrained until his hand clasped to hers. He guided her until she felt the smooth skin she had seen several times.

Kagome buried her face in his lower chest, hiding how embarassed she was at the action. She stroked gently, unsure of what to do. Her friends had talked about it, but she had never experienced it for herself.

InuYasha gasped when she rolled her fingers over the head, causing him to almost fall on her. He swallowed hard and quivered to hold himself up. Kagome continued her action harder and faster until she finally slithered down.

Her dress bunched around her waist, leaving her panties exposed. She felt herself throbbing as she closed her eyes. InuYasha looked started and gripped to the top of her head as she placed her mouth upon him.

The girl's feet kicked the side of her bed crookedly. Shimming further, she took as much of him as she could in her mouth. The boy cried at the feeling of her wet tongue dragging along his length, balling his hands top of her head.

Each tug and pull reassured her, making her movements more urgent. Her arms shook as she tried futily to hold herself upon her elbows. InuYasha's skin grew damp with sweat as he thrust into her tight mouth.

Her face was scraped by the damn denim that had caused this. InuYasha clasped the carpeted as though his claws had never disappeared, trying his best to keep his footing from slipping and crushing her.

His stomach tighten as he reached under him to slip his hand against her hip, feeling her heat flowing hot against his skin. He gently slipped his hand inside of her panties, relishing in the slick mess that he had caused.

The girl's voice vibrated on him, causing him to yelp at the sensation. Her mouth was sore and tired as she manuerved her tongue around his length. He was tensing and coiling his lower body profusely as he came.

Her mouth filled up with the hot liquid, licking it all from him. A few stray leaks had wound in his hair, which she cleaned with her fingers. The boy panted, shaking as he leaned off of her.

Leaning his back against the bed, he couldn't look at her as she reached down and secured the brass button with ease. Her body was overloaded with him, not knowing what to think. She tasted him on the corners of her lips and rolled her fingers along the edges.

InuYasha's ruddy skin was covered with a vibrant electricity. He ran a hand through the girl's hair, placing a kiss on her forehead. He pulled her nervously into him, still shaking and nuzzled into her neck.

A while had passed and the shock had worn off. Kagome raised her head and met her forehead with his. Looking into his dark eyes, she shed a knowing smile.

InuYasha gave her an awkward smirk, looking out the window at the darkness. It was late and he had ruined her chance to be a normal teenager.

"You can go get some food if you want." He said, embarassed.

Kagome closed her eyes and pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose. "That's what we were doing, huh?" She asked.

InuYasha nodded at her, feeling a shiver run down his spine.

The girl pushed herself away from him and headed towards her door, leaving him hunched in place. As she reached her door, she gripped the edge and looked away with satisfaction stamped on her face.

"Come on, InuYasha." She called, knowing that her dog would follow.

A/N: I don't know what's up with me and the one shots, but I hope that you like my perverted work. Haha. I was going to submit this for a challenge piece, but I think I'm going to actually write a story.

Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading.


	2. The Clumsy Girl

"We'll be washed and buried one day my girl, and the time that we were given will be left for the world." ~ Mumford and Sons **Winter Winds**

I seriously cannot get enough of this song while writing InuYasha and Kagome fiction. It just gives you that emotional drive to write more.

All of their work is completely wonderful. If anyone would like, here's a link to what I listen to when I write. I like to listen to songs while I read, also.

This is just for those who wanna give it a try. It's music that not everyone will like, but it's like a soundtrack if you will.

Feedback is always appreciated, never expected. Thank you for reading and for those of you who have requested, my 3 lovely Anons and LovesDepp, I wrote this for you.

/p/22792815883

Kagome nibbled on some yakitori while InuYasha raided a ramen cart. She sat on a bench, cross-legged in the balmy night, watching that boy stuff himself. She had figured some of the larger street vendors would be selling the last of their goods.

InuYasha decidedly to finally plop down next to her and shove a swamp of noodles into his mouth. Even as a human, he was still pretty uncouth and only thought with his stomach. Here they were, sitting together, eating their first meal out together...

You'd never have known that they'd had their first sexual experince the way he was shoveling food down his throat. Kagome shook her head him and wiped off the corner of his mouth.

"You must have been really hungry." She said, quite precariously.

InuYasha's dark eyes fell on her, "After you-"

"I don't remember anything," The girl said, face planting into her own lap. Her yakitori was held to the side to not stain her dress.

InuYasha looked as if she had been struck dumb. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Dying." Kagome quipped, glancing up at him through a rift in her hair.

A panic hit him and he reached down to lift her long, dark hair from her face. He leaned down at peeked at her with a smirk. "I don't need another one doing that." He teased, finding himself feeling terribly guilty for even letting those words slip out.

Kagome's gray eyes lit up with laughter, even though her mouth was forceably pressed into a tight line. She cupped her mouth with her hand to try and hide it if it came to fruition. "I wasn't being serious.

Raising up, she arched her back to straighen the kinks. The hanyou eyed her breasts from his inconspicously placed bowl. She'd probably not noticed that he'd been doing that since they left the shrine.

"What's so funny?" Her eyes flashing curiously at his pallid face. He couldn't help but smile at her, and pat the back of her head.

"There's nothing amusing going on. I think that you're losing it." InuYasha pointed to her temple and pressed her gently. He had almost forgotten that they weren't together. He didn't think that he had ever been so elated.

A pensive look rested on his face as he slurped up the remaining broth from his bowl. This is what it felt like to be a human in her time? He wondered idly as he callously wiped his mouth off with his wrist.

He raised his dark eyes to the murky sky, that housed the eerie reflection of the neon lights that littered the downtown. Even with all of the noises and pollution and the loss of his kind in her world, he would have given anything to be here with her like this.

His heart hung like an cinderblock.

How would he face her come morning when his senses proved him to be a bastille in which she would have to climb?

There were things that he didn't want to remember as he sat there with her. Even if their evening had been innocent, and in a way it still was, he would have still done these things with her.

Kagome brought out the nervousness of a lovestruck child, so afraid of rejection. As he looked at her face, lightly dusted with a dampness from the air, he realized he'd have taken her word even if she had been a less holy of a person.

Kikyo would have never touched him like that. Even if that had truly been betrothed and wed, he would have only gotten a ginger kiss and an occasion consumation. With Kagome, there was a freedom that he longed to possess.

She was talking about something but he couldn't hear her. This was the first time he didn't worry about a thing. Naraku didn't matter, Sango and Miroku had one another, and Kikyo was the furthest thing from his mind.

Kagome watched as throngs of people paraded across the crosswalk on their phones or with their gaggle of friends. She didn't feel badly about not having those things.

She had something more that they would never know. Being able to tame time and slip inbetween the 500 year expansion was a gift beyond any other. And if she died in Sengoku Jidai, her life wouldn't have been in vain.

Her purpose was vague until she was sucked through the well. She couldn't imagine her life without it happening. It may have saved her the heartache of knowing that InuYasha, no matter how many times she tried to justify it, wasn't really hers.

_No matter how much I've had,_ the miko mused. She was turning out as bad Miroku. Maybe some time away would do her some good.

"Are you ready to go see your family?" InuYasha asked, curled with his knees to his chest. He'd kicked off the sandals that she had bought him at a 500 yen shop. He was balancing his throw-away bowl on his knees.

Kagome looked around her to see the bustling city she had once loved so dearly. "I suppose I need to." She said, "I haven't really spent much time with them since I got back."

Absently, she shot him the _it's mostly your fault_ look and pushed herself to her feet, picking the bowl up off his knee. As she pulled away, he grabbed her arm and slid his hand down to her wrist.

"InuYasha?" She murmured, as though he had never touched her before. This was still so fresh to her body she didn't know how to react. "What is it?"

He breathed in the warm air and slipped his shoes back on carefully, as though he would have broken them. When he balanced himself, he shook his head and lead her forward down the street as if they were really lovers.

Part of him had always wanted to do that. After seeing all of the courtships in his 200 years, you'd at least want to try something.

Kagome was still carrying the bowl, getting her thin fingers wet with the now cold broth.

A few girls passed by, giggling and looking over their shoulders as they walked away. Kagome felt the strong urge to _fuck off_ in the nicest way possible. Since when did she become so jealous of other women?

The only person she had ever truly had to worry about was Kikyo. Fighting for his attention was a lost cause now. She had all of it and she was still worrying. Maybe she needed to provide more security for herself.

Feeling InuYasha attach himself to her, Kagome relaxed and felt his calloused hands search her as though he had never touched another person. Every sweaty movement felt as though he was melting to her.

She didn't realize holding hands could be violent.

It was different from all of the innocent hand holding that they done in all of their time together.

InuYasha couldn't help but notice how squimish she was getting. "I'm too much for you, aren't I?" He teased, leaning into her slightly.

She almost fell over and punched his arm. "You are so full of yourself that it makes me sick sometimes." She said, pursing her mouth as it began to thunder. They had made it far enough that if they ran they might make back to the shrine before it rained.

Looking up, InuYasha felt a warm spray hit his face and he pulled Kagome behind him.

It was second nature for her to hop on his back and be carted around. "We won't get there any faster." She breathed in his ear, her long hair falling across his cheek.

As the thunder thickened its voice, the lightning came bringing the drizzle to a steady flow. Kagome's back was shocked by the sensation as it rolled down her back. "You're using me as an umbrella?"

InuYasha popped her up his back a little more, her hands gripping to the white shirt he wore, "Well, one of us has to be decent."

A sigh escaped the girl's lips as she shielding the boy from the rain. Her hair felt like a damp mop as the rain ran down each strand. Her white dress was littered with soaked wet spots, leaving the color of her skin shining through.

InuYasha gripped the backs of her thighs, trying not to let her slide away in the rain. Her skin felt moist beneath his clamy hands. She had no idea how many times he had thought about running his hands up that short skirt of hers.

He hated that she chose such an outfit to shard hunt in. Part of him thought she had done it on purpose. When the morning came, he knew that this would all be a memory and their lives would be scattered over the expansion that time had betrayed them with.

Each of this tiny deviations in his head made him feel as though tonight, as it waxed and waned, would become voracious before the end. His body stirred as he felt the girl grip to him as though she were afraid of falling.

They talked about this and that, little things that they had never bothered to talk about as he rushed through the last bushel of people. Half a mile ahead laid her home and when they were there that meant that the stains on her floor would remind them of what had happened.

Kagome laid her head on the crook of his shoulder, arms wrapped around his lanky chest. The rain pattered down harder and the thunder sang louder as they made it to the edge of the stairs. InuYasha shot the girl a look over his shoulder and shushed her when she told him to put her down.

At the apex of the stairs, he finally obliged her request and she hopped down. He tried to look away from her soaked backside, that left her dress clinging to her pale skin. She was probably cold.

The back of his hand slapped her forehead, earning a grunt. "What the hell?"

"Checking to make sure you aren't sick." He said, feeling the rain weigh down his hair and his own clothing. He felt so odd in them that he didn't know whether to run naked to the safety of Kagome's room, or to merely trudge with the heavy fabric glued to his knobby legs.

"You didn't have to hit me." She said, rubbing her soaked head.

"Did it make you any less stupid?" InuYasha asked, scrunching his face. He knew better.

"I really wish that I could knock you into a hole." Kagome hissed, moisture clinging to her lashes.

She was sure she looked a mess. Surely, when she looked down, her dress was soaked to the core. Her white bra was pert against the saggy fabric and she sighed. In haste the girl tried to run, only to find herself slipping on the mossy growth that she had forgotten was there.

They were near the old well house when she slipped. Her hands latched onto InuYasha bedraggled skin, pulling him down in a fury with her. The small hill muddied her dress and skidded her arm.

InuYasha face planted into her chest, fairly knocking the breath out of her. She was tangled in gossamer web of hair and probably muddy blood. Her back was plastered against the slimy roots of a tree as the leaves dropped large collections of water on her.

She grabbed InuYasha's head and lifted it from her breasts. At least his landing had been softer than hers. The strap of her dress had fallen to the side, leaving her shoulder exposed.

InuYasha prayed she couldn't see the shade of red he was in this messy darkness. "Are you alright?" He asked, as though she was fragile.

"I'm fine. I want you to get off of me." She said with a hint of distain. InuYasha felt hurt cross his features and he let out a sigh of hot breath on her chest. He was admittedly freezing and could only imagine how she felt in that dress.

A shudder ran through his body and he shook off as he naturally did. Kagome stiffled a grin and she grabbed onto one of the roots. When the lightning flashed and thunder rumbled again, she threw her arms around his neck.

Instinctively, he wrapped an arm around her waist while the other hand lifted her face to brush of debris from her forehead.

He ran his hand across her mouth, grazing her teeth with the tips of his fingers. She tasted the earth on him and a dampness growing where the rain had failed to touch. Her breathing shattered its natural rhythm as she pushed back his long bangs.

That familiar strike of need passed through her, and she knew it had him as well. They had been around each other for so long that it was hard to miss the signs that they had chosen so deliberately to ignore.

Kagome's heart beat furiously as though it had been caged. InuYasha bit his lip and caught a glimpse of her eyes reflecting the light that clapped. Within a moment, he dragged her beneath him. Her hands were curled in the wet earth, crookedly trying to adjust her back.

InuYasha's hand cupped her breast, peeling away her dress and the bra until he could barely see her pert nipple. He ran his tongue along the line of her lip, nuzzling into her nervous neckline.

She squirmed, letting a loud cry burst from her mouth as he nippled at her breast. Her hands wrung through his hair, pulling and pushing at the sensation of his salvia warming her cold body.

Her dirty knees rubbed his sides as he fumbled with the damn button that he thanked. Kagome's hands jerked from their perch and fought in between them. InuYasha pressed his head against hers, letting his drenched hair fall around them.

Kagome's eyes were hazy. The boy looked drunk above her as he kissed her violently, tasting the mint on her tongue. His hands pressed roughly down her arms when her hands finally unfastened the button and pushing his jeans away.

They hesitantly took a moment to breathe as he nudged her face with his nose. She couldn't help but be amused by his actions. That was short lived, however.

InuYasha bit her earlobe, warranting her nails to drag down his back. Her body trembled just about as badly as his did. They knew there was no going back and they hadn't a thought otherwise.

Kagome took the liberity in running her fingers over his length as she had before. He was slick from the rain and more than ready to fill her. He panted hoarsely, hands forcefully jerking her dress from her body.

It was far beyond torn and ruined from the elements. It was an acceptable loss. The leaves in her hair rustled as he pressed against her, feeling her warmth emitted onto his sensitive skin.

He moved in a rocking motion with her, aching to be inside of her. The miko lost her judgment, grabbing him with force and pulled her panties aside.

She was more than willing to have him take her. It was all she had ever really wanted. She'd thought about this so many times in the past it would have been futile, no matter what form he had been in, for him no to have her.

With a nervous pant, Kagome guided him inside of her. She arched her back, breasts exposed to him. At the sensation, he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her off of the muddy ground, dragging her body up and down over him.

She was hot on him, burning him from his hips to his mouth to his ears. His hands ran down her back as she found the courage to move with him. He turned with her on his lap to where his back was leaned on the incline of the small hill.

He guided her hips back and forth on him, watching her writhe on him. Kagome's fingers pressed against his lips, touching the edge of his teeth. She wished that his fangs were still intact so she could have felt them.

She would have to take him again when he was whole. He would be dominant over her and she would be more than happy to let him. For now, as she adjusted to him, her hips rocked in faster motion.

InuYasha leaned into to her, trailing her skin with bites from her lip to her breast. He wanted to taste her, to feel her empty him.

Kagome's hands pressed his upon the ground, sinking them into the mossy grass. Her silver eyes were full of a brutality and determination he had never seen in her. She looked as though her life would depend on making him release.

His breath was short and his lungs burned as the rain slithered down his face. The miko's half-lidded eyes were luring him in, dragging every emotion out of his body as he sat up to grab her.

He gripped to her bottom, pulling her forward as she buried her head into his chest. Her dress was still tight around her waist. He grabbed it, pulling and prodding it until she clenched down on him.

Every quiet cry sounded like explosions in his ears. That sound would be buried in his memory as long as he lived. Arching his back, he cupped her face, running his fingers through her tangled hair.

"I'm coming." Kagome whispered, embarassed by the thought of those words. InuYasha thrust into her harder, rubbing her inner walls just enough for her to tighten for his own release.

He nearly collapsed at the feeling erupting from his body and held the girl so tightly he could have broken her in half. Kagome let out a gasp and let her body go limp on him.

Her mouth was dry, every inch of her throbbing. That hadn't hurt like everyone said it would have. She mused, looking at the exhausted boy.

She stared at him through the rain and realized what she had done. Her entire body was flooded with him as she looked down her dress and soaked lower body. She covered her breasts with her arms and hid her face.

_What just happened? _She asked herself silently, wide-eyed and mortified.

InuYasha's stoic facade crept back to his face and he moved her off of him. Pulling up those damned pants, he slid across the mud and looked at the shrine house.

"We need to get you warm." He said, almost coldly.

Kagome felt her heart drop until she felt his arm grip to her shoulders, helping her stand on her wobbling legs. As InuYasha topped the incline, he pulled the girl along with him. There was clearly a bare imprint of where they had become more than a boy and a girl.

Just as they made it to where Kagome's window sat, Higurashi-san came holding an umbrella and a flashlight.

The woman's face dropped in shock as Kagome's arms wrapped around her chest and bloody arms.

InuYasha figured if he stood still she wouldn't notice him.

"What happened to you, Kagome?" Her mother cried out, rushing to look at her daughter. The flashlight beamed in her face, making her eyes appear clearly. Her face was red and flush from whatever had happened and her mother felt her stomach fall.

She narrowed her eyes and shown the light in InuYasha's face.

"Both of you, Jii-chan is watching television." Higurashi-san sighed, pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose as if she was relieving a headache. "Run so you don't kill him."

Kagome held her breath and bolted passed her mother. InuYasha rushed behind her as they fought to get through the door. They had successfully made it passed two of the obstacles before number three stepped out into the hallway.

Sota's little face looked knowing and he simply asked, "What were you doing out there?"

Kagome panicked, "Looking for the cat." She said.

InuYasha by passed her, leaving her to the wolves.

"Buyo's right here." Sota retorted, pointing at the fat lazy thing.

Kagome furrowed her brows and held her body tightly. "_I was looking for the cat, doesn't mean our cat._"

The reprocussions and tongue lashing would come later, she was sure. However, getting clean and dry was her first priority.

As she pushed open the door to her room, InuYasha handed her a blanket and sank down on his spot in front of her bed. "We have to leave in the morning. You need to get some rest." Was all he said.

A frown fell on her face as she headed out of the room. As soon as the door closed, he wrapped his haori around him and laid his head on her bed. When they returned home, he doubted that he could say a word to her.

Even as a human, this meant more than the miko knew. He looked at his clawless hands and found his index fingernail to be sharp enough to knick and paw at her nightstand and carved _kimi wa zutto boku no mono da_ into the wood.

*you will always be mine

When they awoke, Kagome's heart would be broken until she stopped to notice what she was blind to. She wouldn't notice the imperfections on the dresser until she was upset enough to come back home.

InuYasha spread a sad smile on his face as he waited for his turn to bathe. Kagome was going to have at least one more surprise before their feelings had to be stuffed aside.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and remembered how she felt against him and tasted on his tongue. His dream state was cut short when he heard Higurashi-san scolding Kagome.

He rushed and leaned his ear to the door, and scoffed.

Higurashi-san held her forehead. "Really, Kagome... You were looking for the cat?"

The girl looked at her mother, "Why else would I be outside?"

"I've never had to punish you before." Her mother shook her head. "I just can't - go to your room."

Kagome looked at her mother though she had sprouted wings. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" She mumbled as she walked off.

Higurashi-san tossed up her arms and shook her head at the girl. "Kagome," She said, warranting a backward glance as the girl headed back up stairs. "I don't want to hear a peep out of you."

Kagome had nodded and almost made it to her door before Sota came barreling into the living room, soaking wet.

"Hey, Onee-chan!" The boy called, waving her bra like a flag. Ojii-chan shot up from his seat and looked at the undergarment and to the girl.

"Kagome, you have to remember to pu those things away so you don't get caught." He said.

Kagome slammed her door and slumped down in her towel with InuYasha facing her from across the room.

Well, there is this little piece. I hope you liked it.

:D

It was also a fun little event to write. Haha. Thank you for your support.

JIRUUUU 3


	3. Magic

**DISCLAIMER;**

**I don't own InuYasha, or affliated characters. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and subsidiaries she has outsourced to.**

**AN; I'd like to apologize for the severe delay on the update. My new computer met an unfortunate death and I had a friend that graciously let me borrow hers. I hope that you guys enjoy it!**

**Drop me some feedback, I love hearing from you. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed thus far and encouraged me to keep writing. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday.**

**- Jiru**

The low hum of an automated fan roused InuYasha from his slumber upon Kagome's floor. He wasn't sure where the damn thing was, but as the light from the widow illuminated his face, making him wince, he realized he had drifted off.

He was covered with the miko's scent, making his eyes roll back in his head as if he was intoxicated. Looking down, he found her, wrapped around his waist like a child would wrap around their mother.

The steady pounding of his heart grew more fervered, so much so that he could see the the skin on his chest move with its furious blows. All of his exposed skin was hot, red like the haori he had so haphazardly discarded.

A smirk had crossed his face, a manly juxtaposition. It was a definitive reminder that clicked in his head like a cocked gun. As a human, he couldn't feel her the way he could now, or inuldge in the very thing that she was.

He could draw her energy into him and make her quiver beneath_ him_. Not the other way around, mind you. Assertive fangs nipped at his lip as he contemplating rousing her from her doll-like state.

She had overwhelmed him with her behavior, that innocence that he cradled in the furthest reaching of his brain. It was like she brought out a beast in him and made his life tempting, a challenge more than any other.

He did love her. Those moments where he had pined for her, those times he had chased her, angered her, all of those things made his body tense as she moved. Her hands slid down his stomach, making him flinch beneath her.

It was instinctive to his nature to rush her with a firm grasp, rousing her from her daydreaming sleep. Her tired gray eyes looked up at him, faltering through a fog to see his intent flaxen eyes bore into her.

The human naivity was gone, stripped and replaced by a carnal coat. Her face probably looked like a bruising peach, as she mustered to hide the flourish of color.

Her heart, which she knew he could hear, was throbbing out of its normal tune. He felt like fire under her fingers as she tried to withdraw her hand nervously.

"InuYasha..." Kagome murmured as he released her to push herself to her feet. Her hands tugged at the large shirt she slept in, making the ends bellow with popped seams. "Good morning." She muttered.

The hanyou's ear twitched as he sat up, feet firmly planted on the floor. His lanky arms rested on his knees, "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, watching the miko step back with some sort of fearful trepidation.

Was she seriously that insecure? Had she not noticed that if he hadn't wanted to have her, _in any state_, he wouldn't have?

The girl hid under his scrunity, or what she thought was. The surrepitious affair was just so overwhelming now. "I-I'm going to get something to eat." She lied, and fumbled with her door handle.

Within a moment, InuYasha had grabbed the Tessaiga from it's spot next to him and caught her with the sheath. Her heart hit her throat, making it impossible to breathe. All of the nerve that she had the courage to hold was gone.

When he was human, they were equally callow and she felt bold, brave in comparision to the submissive wave that washed over her. Her breast felt the cold of the sheath through her shirt as he pulled her back into his bare chest.

Absently, he nudged her door shut with his foot, leaning his nose to her ear. He could smell the want on her and it made his body recoil within itself. There was a pressure building in him that he hadn't felt in some time.

InuYasha audibly moaned in her ear, nipping the soft flesh with the tips of his fangs. "What if I want you to stay here?" He rasped, pulling Tessaiga across her stomach, bringing her closer.

Kagome hands pressed on either side of her door, trying to keep her balance. "I-I'll stay, then." She whimpered, finding her body shivering at the contact. Why had she become so clandestine?

InuYasha's long, white hair fell along her as he ground his hips against her bottom, pushing her uncomfortably into the door frane. "You realize you're mine, no one elses?" He purred, tasting the spiked flavor of her skin.

Kagome silently gasped, digging her nails into the wall as her own body swelled with need, causing her to feel slick. InuYasha gave himself a proud smirk and removed the Tessaiga from her and tossed it on her bed.

He turned the flushed girl around and grabbed her chin, making her lusting eyes stare into him. "Do you?"

Kagome nodded, her mouth chapped and parted. She wanted to taste him again. He would be sweeter, more fulfilling to own. She wanted to have the upper hand, but buckled beneath him like a twig. "I'm yours, InuYasha."

There was something so disarming about the way he looked at her and his aura when he was a hanyou. He was feral, intent on seeking out his prey.

He leaned forward, jutting his tongue across the edge of her lip, drawing her deeper into his trap. He was a coy one when he wanted to be. His clawed fingers, removed the clothing that covered Kagome's diminutive frame in haste.

Her arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her breasts, hiding his prize in a moment act of self consciousness.

"Keh, all the times I've seen you naked..." He quipped. A warm arm wrapped around her waist, dragging her down to the floor on her back. He rested above her, sheltered her in a mess of his hair, inspecting his woman.

Seeing her body with his real eyes, with his alert senses... It made his stomach tighten as he absently reached a hand to his thighs. He put pressure on the line of his boxers that Kagome had given him the previous night and stroked his length.

Kagome tore her eyes away, looking beside them at the floor. Her hands gripped to the carpet, plucking out the small knots that fabricated it. He was so openly teasing her, so vigorously trying to tempt her.

The miko felt him press against her stomach, closing off the distance between their bodies. She averted her eyes, darkly, towards him and found the snap of courage shooting through her like all of her energy had collected in her hands.

InuYasha noticed the domineering gleam in her eye and offered her with one of his own, giving her a _chance _to asert her dominance. That's what this was, right? An act of dominance in the relationship, a who belonged to who?

The miko's thin hands clasped to his smooth, bare shoulders. Her dull nails made and attempt to dig deeper, but failed as she forced herself forward. Her lips caught his, crushing them with force as she pushed him back.

InuYasha nipped at her lip with his taut fangs, the ones that she aptly fondled with her tongue. She wanted them to bite her, wanted them to tease her skin. It had been the only real downfall to him being human when they had first exchanged themselves.

A warm hand clasping her supple breast made her breath hitch in her throat. InuYasha let out a small mewl in her mouth, pulling her on top of him in his awkward position. He felt her wetness drag across his thigh, dampening the thin piece of fabric between them.

Kagome's dark hair clung to the sweat on her flushed brow, tumbling over them in streams of black. "Remember, I can say _it_ at any point. Doesn't that mean that you belong to me?" She dared boldly, feeling his heart thudding harder in his chest.

The hanyou rolled his eyes back, arching his neck to allow her to run her teeth in tiny bites across his collar and under his chin. Her moist tongue slid across the wounds, soothing them with her warmth.

With each panting breath, he tried to formulate an answer. He was the male, the dominant figure in all of this, wasn't he?

"_Ka...go..me._" The hanyou breathed, wrapping his hands on the back of her head, twining his long fingers in her hair as she lowered her head down his body. She looked up at him, eyes ladden with a saturated want, and urgency as she fumbled with the waist of his boxers.

His length was pressed tightly against the fabric as she ran her hands across it. It was firm beneath her touch, eliciting a sigh and a solid jerk from the boy. Kagome hid her embarassment, as this is how all of this had started anyway.

She slid the fabric from him, immediately taking his head into her mouth. The smooth flesh danced around her tongue, twitching with her action. InuYasha fell upon his elbows, watching her take more and more of him in.

Each dive was longer, slicker, more attuned to the sounds that he had made as encouragement. He thrust into her mouth a few times before he felt his blood boil. Every inch of him was burning with the electricity that had been charging.

How he fucking wanted her.

Reaching down, her pulled her off of him and laid her on hsi chest, feeling her body smother his. He violently captured the sides of her face, pulling her mouth to his in a a possessive kiss.

He bucked against her, bringing a hand down to find her entrance. He slipped himself into her with an unsure thrust, grabbing her hips to hold her down. Kagome raised off of him slightly as he thrust into her.

Kagome panted, running her fingers over his fangs, pulling at his lip. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he pulled her hips up and down with his. It didn't seem real. None of it did. She relished in the way he felt inside of her, stretching her around him.

InuYasha looked at her ferociously, flipping her over on her back. Kagome gasped loudly at the transition.

Roaming hands traced her body with a rough pressure as the boy pounded into her. He was holding back, he wouldn't let himself hurt her. She hung the moon, after all.

Kagome closed her eyes, focusing on the intensity of his strokes, the depth, the movement of his body as a whole. It was languid, smooth in comparision to how rigid he had been in the beginning.

Her legs locked around him, pulling him deeper into her until there was no room left to properly thrust. She bucked her hips against his, grinding against him in the heat of the moment. She'd called his name out, recieving small twitching from his snowy ears.

It was a satisfaction that he had garnered great pride in. _He_ had her where he wanted her. When he felt his body filling with a rush of pressure, he pulled himself out and flipped the girl over, pulling her bottom to him.

Kgaome blushed as he jerked her hips to him. Burying her face into the floor, she cried out softly as he reached down, pulling her upper body back against his. Kagome felt his tongue slide down her neck.

He placed a ginger bite on the crook of her shoulder. The sensation caused her to palm her bundle of nerves, inching her way closer to the very edge of orgasm. InuYasha gripped tighter to her, burrowing his face into the back of her shoulder.

The hanyou moaned into her back with a rasp and alleviated all of the tension that quelled within him. Kagome felt the warmth of his explusion in her as she felt light headed in the recoil of her own release.

InuYasha panted, falling back upon the floor, dragging the miko down with him. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her, feeling the slick sweat that trailed down her body. He smelled himself on her and left him satisfied.

Kagome shuddered in the wake and idly coiled his white hair around her fingers. Her heart was still erratic as she rest her head on the boy's chest. Reaching down, he pulled the sheet over them and laid his head down on the pillow with a sigh.

The miko's eyes nervously caught his and a small smile fell across his face, fangs slightly peeking out. "We won't get to do this when we go home." he rasped, watching her face contort with confusion.

"I'm actually surprised it happened this way." Kagome blushed, hiding her face in the crook of his lanky arm. She let out a giggle, knowing he would know how delighted she was to finally have him fully.

"Keh, you did take advantage of me and all." InuYasha snorted, sarcasm just seemed to be the only language he knew, Kagome noted and placed a kiss on his chin.

He didn't have to tell her that he loved her, she knew that damn well. It had just been a matter of time before this had happened, why not enjoy it a little longer?

The rain began to patter against her window, he noticed with a yawn. He drew the girl into a lackadaisical embrace and relished in her sweet scent as she complied by wrapped her arms around him, as well.

InuYasha cracked an eye open and nuzzled into her hair, "I hope your magic stays."


End file.
